Daniel manages it again
by head.chantal
Summary: Once again Daniel gets himself injured on an off world mission which leads to some true feelings to be admitted.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I don't own stargate otherwise Vala and Daniel would have ended up together. The only character I own is Perry.

* * *

><p>On emerging through the event horizon on P7X-012 and talking with a waiting guide it quickly became evident this was a commerce planet. For that reason Cam had requested and been granted several days leave to explore what the traders had to offer.<p>

Sam wanted to remain in the first district they'd come across as it was where the scientific and technological traders were. Teal'c had offered to remain with her as he needed a break from Daniel and Vala's constant bickering.

So Cam, Vala and Daniel had headed further into the planet to the more miscellaneous districts.

"Daniel where the hell are you" Vala yelled stepping out of the crowded watering hole on the commerce planet they were exploring, the young archaeologist had left over two hours ago to clear his head.

Panic rose in her stomach when she couldn't see him in the darkening street so she quickly headed back inside to seek out Cam.

"Cameron I can't find Daniel" she said her voice full of concern.

The use of his full name wasn't lost on him and the young colonel sprang up so violently he knocked the table over. Ignoring the mess of spilt drinks, scattered food and smashed dishes he followed Vala out.

"J-A-C-K-S-O-N where the hell are you J-A-C-K-S-O-N" he bellowed at the top of his lungs looking up and down the street.

He too was beginning to grow panicked knowing full well the young archaeologists history "have you tried radioing him".

"No" Vala said feeling rather stupid for not having thought of that herself.

He gave her a reassuring smile pressing his radio talk button "Jackson its Mitchell come in over" practically ordering the civilian.

For a moment the only response he got was static before an assertive female voice broke through "Hello I hope this is the button I press, hell I hope you can understand me. My name's Perry".

Mitchell stared at his radio for a minute before replying "receiving you loud and clear Perry why do you have Jackson's radio".

"I would prefer if we spoke in person Mitchell can you describe your location for me" she sounded a little scared.

"We're outside the Traveller's Tavern" he thought it best to play her game whatever it was.

"Can you walk towards the stone statue I'll come out and meet you" she said.

Cam looked at Vala "guess we walk that way then" he said pointing towards the towering obelisk Daniel had been really interested in.

The pair began to hurry up the alley weaving past the occasional alien coming in line with a hooded figure stood on a doorstep.

"Mitchell" she hissed as they drew alongside her before retreating inside.

* * *

><p>Vala and Cam stepped into what looked like the foyer of a cheap hotel in a rough part of town. A young girl who looked about fifteen with arched eyebrows, blazing orange eyes, defined facial bones and auburn ponytail adorned with beads that feel to her waist.<p>

"You're Perry" Vala asked a little surprised at how young she appeared.

She responded with a single nod of her head as she turned and made her way down a dimly light hallway. Once at the end she paused to allow them to catch up before ducking inside a door.

The remaining members of SG1 followed her into an equally dimly light room which had been repetitively vandalised.

Perry removed the black woollen cloak and tossed it on a beaten chair, underneath her four foot ten slender frame was dressed in khaki combat style boots, dark brown leather pants and light brown figure hugging tank.

"Now care to tell us how you got hold of Jackson's radio" Cam said advancing on the youngster.

"I was being harassed by some drunken traders and he stepped in when they started to get a little out of hand. He was rewarded with a nasty beating so I brought him back here to tend to his wounds".

A soft whimper caught her ear and she was across the room kneeling by a mattress in the corner in a blink of an eye.

Vala followed her out of curiosity but wished she hadn't when she saw the state Daniel was in.

He was laid on his back on the mattress, his face was covered in cuts, his arms were a mess covered in cuts and bruises while his bare chest and abdomen was black and blue. He was becoming frantic which was not helping his already struggling breath.

"Jackson you need to calm down or you're going to do yourself more harm" Perry asked trying to calm him knowing that this thrashing about wasn't healthy as she hadn't ruled out a spinal injury.

"Vala" he whispered as his fevered glazed eyes widely roamed the room looking for the woman he secretly loved.

"I'm here Daniel" the crazy space pirate said sinking to her knees and taking hold of his bloodied hand.

Perry watched as Daniels eyes locked onto the raven haired woman causing his body to relax and his breath to calm. She left the pair to go speak with Cam.

* * *

><p>Every inch of Daniels body was alive with excruciating pain but it was worse across his chest, back and abdomen. Every breath burned in his dry throat and every movement of his chest caused him agony. He was pretty sure he had several broken ribs and probably a collapsed lung to boot.<p>

He's skin felt like it was on fire so he was also pretty certain he'd got an infection or some kind of septic shock either way he knew he'd be lucky to make it back home with Vala.

Vala why wasn't she there "Vala" he called out frantically looking around for his annoying shadow.

His eyes landed on the familiar sexy body that belonged to the former thief and he was sure it was a fever caused hallucination.

"I'm here Daniel" she said kneeling down next to him and taking the hand he weakly offered her.

She sure felt real and that was good enough for him "Vala I love you I've always loved you" he said battling through the pain.

"I love you too now hush Daniel save your energy" she urged but as usual he ignored her.

"When we get back you need to pack you things up" he said wincing.

"What you having me kicked off the base or something" she asked a hint of a playful tone.

"No you're moving into my place you can't spend your entire life stuck underground" he said knowing he was unlikely to make it back home.

* * *

><p>"Mitchell a word please" Perry said having visited enough planets to know that he was an authoritative figure.<p>

"Sure" he said averting his gaze from his team members to the young healer.

"I planned on using the cart I order for early tomorrow, days ago to transport Daniel to the Stargate and see if any of the guides could recall the address he dialled in from".

Cam nodded having a feeling he knew where this was heading.

"There's only so much I can do and give him for fear of doing more harm than good. So far I've given him limited medication that I've used on several species that look like us. I'm unwilling to give him any of the stronger pain meds but he's not holding up to well".

Cam closed his eyes, he knew that was coming "is there anything I can do to help" he asked looking down at her.

"Watch my back" she said knowing that she had a large target pinned to it.

He nodded "Vala I'm just going with Perry to try and get something to help us to get Jackson back home. If you need anything just radio me ok".

"Sure" she responded without taking her eyes of the injured archaeologist.

This time Perry grabbed a brown leather jacket from a pile of luggage by the door and yanked it on.

Quietly they slipped out retracing their steps out onto the now empty and dark street before turning down a street opposite.

"So where's home" Cam asked trying to make light conversation.

"I'm originally from Tetra it's an advanced planet that orbits two suns".

Mitchell continued asking her questions about her life, her family and how she'd come to be on the commerce planet.

She went on to explain how when the Ori unleashed a plague to prove their worth. The healers at first like on Earth managed to hold it at bay but the virus kept mutating and eventually the people of the planet turned on the healers. She'd been on the run ever since never staying on the same planet for very long in case the warriors from Tetra caught up. Her parents had risked everything to ensure they're only child could escape with generations worth of medical knowledge.

Finally the stall she'd been looking for came into view. "I would feel a whole lot safer if you had your weapon ready".

Mitchell silently removed his berretta from his leg holster and flicked the safety off readying the weapon "done" he said.

Rolling her shoulders back she sauntered up to the wooden shack manned by male with shaggy black hair and fiery orange eyes who appeared to be in his late thirties.

"I need transportation for three people plus an injured male from the Shadow Inn to the portal now".

"I've got nothing available until the one you've already booked for tomorrow morning".

"Don't mess with me".

Cam had been in enough confrontations to understand the threat in her tone meant so he raised his weapon.

"Now Pyria I don't care what it is as long as it gets us where we need to be".

The man eyed Cam's gun which was now pointed at his head and sighed "all I've got is the stable cart".

"Perfect let's go get it" she said in a tone that sounded light hearted but was laced with a deadly threat.

A thought flickered through Cam's mind 'she'd be an invaluable asset to the SGC'.


	2. Chapter 2

TEN MINTUES LATER

The cart rattled to a stop outside the inn and the travellers jumped out, Pyria instinctively dismounted and followed the pair.

"Mitchell when you move Daniel try and keep movement to a minimum as I haven't been able to rule out a spinal injury".

"Roger that" he said moving over to where Daniel was laid.

She began collecting her belongings from where she'd dumped them by the door while Cam carefully scooped his injured team mate up. Vala rose at the same time never letting go of his hand as it seemed to have a calming effect.

The group made slow progress down the corridor with Cam struggling with Daniels weight and Vala hanging onto him.

Finally they made it out to the waiting cart where they settled Daniel first in the middle before they climbed in arranging themselves and their kit around him. Vala was sat by Daniels right shoulder, Cam by his left and Perry at the opposite end keeping herself out the way of the close friends.

"Alright Pyria" Cam said finally when everyone and everything was safely stowed.

Pyria 'taxi driver' made a clicking noise and the large black horse attached to the front of cart moved off at a fast walk.

The gently rocking movement of the cart quickly sent Perry into a light sleep seeing this Cam quietly filled Vala in on what she'd told him about her life while kept muttering caring words to Daniel.

* * *

><p>They'd been going for a while and Cam had just radioed Sam and Teal'c to request that they start to make their way to the gate.<p>

Vala's attention was drawn to Daniels chest which was still covered in sweat but now seemed to be rising and falling with a different rhythm. "Perry some thing's wrong with his breathing" she said her voice barely louder than its normal volume.

The young medic's eyes snapped open "Cam switch places with me" she said scrambling to her feet.

Trained to respect doctors as senior officers even if they are half your age Cam did as he was told.

Once settled in her new position Perry laid her ear to his chest listening "he's got reduced breath sounds on the left, Vala could you pass me the metal box at your feet".

Vala leant over awkwardly with her spare hand and passed it over.

Perry opened it and pulled out an orange bottle of clear liquid, a length of orange tube and a sterile scalpel. Removing the lid off the bottle she put one end of the tube in it before placing it between her knees.

She took the other end in one hand and the now opened scalpel in the other "I'm sorry but this'll probably hurt". She was glad her patient was already unconscious as it would make this next bit easier. She proceeded to make a small incision in his side when she heard the hiss of air she quickly inserted the other end of the tube.

Vala was ready to knock her out when Daniels body arched in pain but was glad she had restrained herself as his breathing seemed to come easier. The first thought that wasn't concerning Daniel for over an hour drifted through her mind 'she's a great kid with a vast knowledge of medicine and that it'd be nice to have another friend at the SGC'.

It was much longer before they reached the Stargate which was deserted apart from Teal'c and Sam who perched on a stone. The guides had all either gone home or retreated to the nearby watch towers as soon as night had began to fall.

As the cart drew to a stop a safe distance away from the gate Sam began the dialling sequence while the rest of the team offloaded with Teal'c moving to scoop up Daniel.

"I dialled in as soon as we arrived so they should have a medical team on standby" Sam called over her shoulder.

"Roger that" Cam replied before catching a glimpse of Perry who'd moved to stand a little way off "you coming".

She looked a little startled at the request but it passed in a moment as she crossed to the team "I'll give it a try"

* * *

><p>Emerging through the event horizon Teal'c deposited Daniel on the waiting trolley and the team whisked him and Vala off.<p>

"Whose your friend" General Landry asked eyeing Perry weighed down with all belongings.

"Sir this is Perry and she's my guest" Cam said his tone conveying his true intentions.

"Providing she passes a medical, Siler will you show her up to the infirmary and have Fraiser look her over".

The engineer looked up from the UAV he was fiddling with "yes sir, mam if you'd follow me".

Perry followed the sergeant out still carrying her large brown rucksack and two large metal cases.

"The rest of you ditch your stuff and meet me in the briefing room" he said turning and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Daniel had been rushed straight to the CT scanner where it was discovered he had a partially collapsed lung, half a dozen broken ribs, numerous fractures to his lower spine, ruptured spleen, small epidural bleed and extensive internal bleeding. From CT Doctor's Janet Fraiser and Caroline Lam rushed him straight into surgery where they worked to stem the internal bleeding, re-inflate his lung and stabilise his spine.<p>

Vala spent the entire time pacing the side room she'd been placed in unable to settle.

Cassie who had newly qualified as a doctor ran a barrage of tests on her patient explaining everything as she quickly realised the youngster knew her fair share of about medicine.

Sam summarised what she had found and requested permission to return with SG sixteen once things settled down.

Cam then explained about how they'd looked around another part of the planet for a while before stopping at a tavern to get something to ate. That Vala had pushed Daniel a little to far and he'd gone out for some fresh air. When they hadn't heard from him for two hours Vala went out to see if she could find him and how they'd found Perry. He also told the general what he knew about the fourteen year old healer.

* * *

><p>AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER<p>

"I hope I'm not interrupting sir" Cassandra said appearing in the doorway.

"Off course not Fraiser what can I do for you" he said looking up at her.

"I just thought I'd update you. Daniels surgery went as well as can be hoped but we won't know the true extent of his injuries until he wakes up. He's recovering in the intensive care room. Perry's test results have come back, there's nothing sinister that they've flagged up in fact the most note worthy thing is she appears to carry the ATA gene and has traces of Naquadah in her blood".

"In that case I don't see any reason for refusing Colonel Mitchell's request where is she now".

"I showed her to one of the VIP rooms where I left her to fetch some spare fatigues and a couple lunch bag from the commissary. When I got back she was fast asleep in the foetal position so I left the items on the chair".


	3. Chapter 3

Janet Fraiser is referred to as Doctor (Dr) Fraiser while Cassandra is referred to as Fraiser.

Cassie at this point is still studying/ training at medical school; she is newly qualified in SGC medicine and is allowed to work under supervision.

Daniels eyes fluttered open and he blinked several times taking in the familiar off white ceiling tiles of the SGC intensive care room.

"We really must stop meeting like this" Janet said checking the IV bag hanging behind his head.

"Where's Vala" he asked glancing round vaguely recalling the promise he'd made her.

"She's hardly left your side since you came through the gate, Dr Lam finally ordered her to take a break".

He offered her a weak smile "how bad was it this time and when can I get back to work" he knew Janet would be straight with him.

"Bad! Ruptured spleen, bruised kidneys, internal bleeding, half a dozen broken ribs, numerous fractures to your lower spine, a small epidural bleed, hemothorax, infection and extensive blood loss. You've had some major surgery to remove your spleen, stem the bleeding, re-inflate your lung and stabilise your spine. We've got you hooked up to some strong antibiotics and painkillers".

"Dr Fraiser is something wrong" Vala's concerned voice called from the door way.

"Apparently not seeing as he's awake and call me Janet".

Vala rushed to his side "I thought I was going to lose you, don't you ever do that to me again".

Daniel laughed which was a mistake as it cause pain to shot through his chest "I can't make any promises".

"Daniel were you serious back on the planet when you asked me to move in with you" she asked watching his reaction like a hawk.

"What do you think" he's sarcasm shone through once again.

"When it comes to you I never know what to think, you're so confusing you say one thing but your eyes and body language scream something different. You true intentions are a mystery to me and that what annoys me more than anything".

"I love you Vala! It's just I was always the smart weak orphan and that's something girls just didn't go for. Then I was the crazy discredited whack job living on the fringes of society".

"You haven't answered her question Danny" General Jack O'Neill called from where he was leant against the door jamb.

"Hi Jack what you doing here".

"Picking Carter up, I thought I'd pop in to say hi".

* * *

><p>"You mind if I come in" Cassie asked hovering in the doorway of the room she'd left Perry in.<p>

"No be my guest, how's Daniel doing" the young girl asked looking up from the book in her lap.

"Great all things considering, he's an old hand at this dying and nearly dying lark. You saved his life you realise with the chest drain" she said moving to perch on the edge of the bed.

"You seem close to him"

"I am he's become like a brother to me".

"Would you tell me a little about him" she asked eager to learn more about the man she'd just saved.

"Well like you he's a natural explorer with this thirst for knowledge that knows few if any boundaries. Jack one of Daniels closest friends once described him as the voice and conscience of SG one which he is. My mum's lost count how many times he's ended up the infirmary injured or the times he's died off world. Although he doesn't see a problem with putting his life on the line through reckless actions he'd never willing endanger someone else. If there's something he believes in he has no objection to disobeying orders from superiors to act on it. He's got his own brand of sarcasm, negativity, and snippiness which is exponentially prominent when he's around Vala who aggravates him non-stop. Despite her getting on his nerves they make a perfect couple and he's a complete workaholic".

She laughed "what about Vala she seems a little off".

"We don't know much about her history other than she was a former host of a goa'uld, did business with the Lucian alliance and stole one of our battle cruisers. It was evident for the footage on Prometheus that they hit it off from the start" Cassie laughed.

"Cassandra don't get me wrong I trust your word as a fellow healer..."

"...but you want to see for yourself" she said rising "it's about time I got back, there's probably a back log of scientists with paper cuts. You want me to walk down with you" she offered.

"Why not".

* * *

><p>On escaping the debriefing room Cam had headed for the SG one locker room to ditch his gear and grab a pair of his blue fatigues before hitting the showers. After he's changed his next port of call was the commissary to get some food before going to see Daniel.<p>

"Something wrong Perry" Mitchell asked as he rounded the corner to find her leant against the wall.

Startled it took her a minute to realise who was talking to her "I'm not sure what your custom is on entering a healing room".

He smiled "depends on who you are most of the military here just walk in but the scientists tend to knock".

Perry straightened pushing off from the wall with a smile fluttered across her face as she followed him down the corridor.

"So how have you spent your first couple of hours on our little backwater planet".

A soft chuckle escaped her lips "well I slept for a bit, then I ate some food and sat talking to Cassie".

He nodded "you look at home in your fatigues leaning against the wall" he commented as they reached the open door Daniels room.

He sauntered straight in without a second thought finding Daniel and Vala deep in conversation.

"Hey kids what you talking about" he asked leaning swiping the injured man's jell-o.

"Everything and nothing" Daniel offered giving Cam the evil eye, he was saving the jell-o for later.

"Whatever comes to mind" Vala added leaning over and snatching the pot back from her team leader and handing it to Daniel.

He shot the colonel a childish grin as he shovelled the blue semi solid into his mouth.

A giggle caught everyone's attention and shifted their gaze to Perry who rolled her shoulders back at the heavy gaze.

"Who's your friend Mitchell" Daniel asked looking between the pair realising she'd arrived with him.

"This is Perry she's the one who kept you alive...'she's quite the medic" he added the last bit as an after thought lapsing into silence as he noticed the intense manner in which she was studying him.

* * *

><p>Stood in the intensive care room Perry got her first proper look at the young man who'd stepped in to help her at his own peril.<p>

Now that all the blood was cleaned off his face, there was something that seemed oddly familiar.

Suddenly four words slipped from her lips without her knowing "hallowed are the Ori" she muttered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Pardon" Cam rounded on her like a ton of bricks.

"He reminds me of a prior I encountered on one of the planets I was on for a while, he was different to the one's before".

A soft smile played across the team's lips and Cam looked over at Daniel "Jackson" he said rising an eyebrow.

"It was one of my crazier plans, I was trying to shut the super gate down to stop more Ori coming through".

Just then Reynolds appeared in the door way "sir SG nine are overdue a check in and Baker's wife's just gone into labour. Is their anyway you could stand in for me".

"Just check with Doctor Fraiser that she clears me and that the general is ok with it" he replied wanting to stay in their good books.

* * *

><p>Vala looked at the young girl displaced from her home by her actions in the Ori galaxy and she felt guilty.<p>

Leaning in so close her lips brushed Daniels ear she whispered a suggestion "do you think we could adopt her".


End file.
